


Lovely Jewels

by Shiragiku_Ookami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Fluff, Guardians of Kuroko, Lots of Akashi getting brushed off by Kuroko, M/M, Slight MidorimaxTakao, Slight MurasakibaraxHimuro, Slow Burn, Time Travel, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiragiku_Ookami/pseuds/Shiragiku_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is moving out to live on his own and his father has gifted him with a mysterious box that belonged to his grandfather. Upon opening the box, five (amazingly hot) guys take form and one of them has his eyes set on making Kuroko his. Yet with the opening of the box comes great trouble, for Kuroko possesses a special ability that a secret organization wishes to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lovely Jewels

What is This?

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for “fair use” for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

 

Kuroko looked up from his book when a small wooden box was placed on the table before him. His gaze drifted up to see his father’s smiling face. Kuroko slowly placed a bookmark in his book and closed it. “What is this, Father?”

Kuroko’s father’s smile widened. “This is your going away present, son!” The older version of Kuroko pushed the box closer to Kuroko. “I forgot that we had this up in the attic. This belonged to your grandfather.”

Kuroko nodded and examined the wooden box. The top of it showed off a carved image of a basketball surrounded by five jewels. He arched a brow at the odd image. He then noticed the combination lock at the front of the box. All the numbers were at zero. The lock, made of dulled gold, was shaped into a flower. He stood up from his chair and picked up the box and his book.

“Thank you, Father,” Kuroko said in a monotone voice, though his eyes showed a warm feeling.

“No problem!” Kuroko’s father chuckled while placing a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder. He gave his son a lopsided smile. “Though I’ve never opened it. I don’t know the code.” His father started laughing. “I can’t believe I’ve never asked your grandfather about it.”

Kuroko sighed internally. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll be able to do something with this.” With that, Kuroko bowed slightly and headed out of the room. He just needed to check to make sure all of his belongings were packed before he went to his new apartment.

* * *

 

Kuroko came from a very wealthy family. His father owned a vast technology enterprise and his mother was a high-profile fashion designer. He was in his second year of high school, and due to wanting to become more independent, requested an apartment to live in. His father obliged, always happy to fulfill his unselfish son’s wishes. After all, he could tell Kuroko was working hard to become the best heir possible.

After checking his room, Kuroko headed downstairs to the entrance of his parents’ mansion. Once down, he found his father waiting for him. He didn’t look for his mother, knowing she was away on a business trip.

“Have fun and be good, Tetsuya,” his father said quietly before pulling Kuroko in for a hug. “Study hard too, but remember to _have_ fun.”

Kuroko nodded, returning the hug. He waved good-bye once more, and then stepped out to enter the awaiting car. Inside, he looked out the window and nodded in acknowledgement to his father who was still waving. The car slowly drove around the roundabout in front of the mansion before exiting the premises. Closing his eyes and leaning back into the chair, Kuroko mentally prepared himself for living alone. He flinched when something beside him moved. He opened his eyes and looked over to spot his grandfather’s box. Not knowing why, he picked it up and placed it in his lap. His head tilted a bit to the side when this seemed to make the box happy. _Ah, I better get a hold of myself now. I can’t go thinking that boxes have feelings._

Twenty minutes or so later, the car stopped in front of a huge apartment complex. Around the apartment was a tall black fence. Kuroko stepped out with the box in one hand as he shielded his eyes with the other to look up at the building. He spotted multiple security cameras.

“Kuroko-sama.”

Kuroko’s gaze shifted to face the two men dressed in black suits standing in front of him. He nodded his head and took the card one of then offered. Afterwards, the two men quickly went to the car to unpack the rest of Kuroko’s belongings.

“Your room has already been furnished, Kuroko-sama,” one of the men stated as he took hold of a box. “Please go ahead and take a look.”

With that, Kuroko walked up to the now open gates, and entered the building. He looked down at his card key to find his room’s number before stepping into the elevator. He pressed the button labeled with the number “24.” _I guess I’m staying at the very top then._ Kuroko looked down quickly when he felt the box vibrate a bit. He frowned. At that moment the elevator doors opened, letting Kuroko step out onto the 24 th floor.

He opened the door to his room and took a few tentative steps inside. The room was, as the man before had said, completely furnished. His eyes narrowed slightly upon noticing that the room was _more_ than just a simple room. He took note of the staircase that led to the higher level and easily assumed that there were multiple rooms hidden upstairs. Kuroko looked down to his right to see a shoe rack. He slipped off his shoes and carefully put them on the top of the rack before continuing his exploration. Walking into the kitchen area, he set the box down on the counter. The countertops were of the finest metal and the cabinets were made of light brown oak. He went on a search for his room, still eyeing the staircase, and leaving the box in the kitchen.

Kuroko opened the door that led to his room and smiled. It was very similar to his room at home. Nice and simple, just how he preferred it. He looked at the desk that was across from his bed that lay in the center of the back wall. The walls were light blue, offering a stark contrast to the dark brown furniture. He stopped in front of his desk to make sure his school material had arrived. From downstairs, he heard the front door creak open, signaling the arrival of the men and the rest of his belongings.

He walked out of the room, slowly descending the stairs. “Ah, thank you. You can leave the boxes right over there,” Kuroko said while gesturing with his hand.

The men did as they were told, gently placing the boxes down in their designated spot. “We will take our leave now.” Both men gave Kuroko a curt bow before leaving the apartment.

Kuroko let out a small, unnoticeable sigh of relief before going towards his boxes. He opened the top one and began emptying its contents. The first box mostly contained some kitchen supplies. He took a couple of pots in his arms before walking back into the kitchen. Spotting the pot rack above the island in the kitchen, he quickly walked over to hang the pots up. After a few more trips, he finished emptying the boxes.

Wiping his brow, Kuroko leaned against the side of the counter before deciding to open the fridge to get some water. He turned around with a water bottle still in his mouth to see his grandfather’s – well his now – box. Kuroko put the water bottle aside and picked up the box. He brought it closer to his face and inspected the lock once again. There were four slots for numbers, which meant hundreds of possible solutions.

Walking over to his living room, Kuroko sat down on one of the white couches. Folding his legs in a crisscross manner, he started putting random numbers into the lock, trying to break the code. His brows furrowed in concentration, but then a sudden sleepiness began to overtake him. _What?_ Kuroko rubbed his eyes as his grip on the box loosened. His lids became heavier and he found himself succumbing to sleep.

* * *

 

Kuroko shifted uncomfortably as he felt hands gently running through his hair. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times for his vision to adjust. When he was able to focus, he flinched a bit in shock. A pair of heterochromatic eyes of red and gold stared down at him. Kuroko immediately tried to get up, but the man above him gently held him down. Kuroko quickly realized that his head was lying in the man’s lap. He also took note of the fiery red hair that the man had.

Kuroko stared confusedly as the man began talking, for no sound came out. “I don’t understand,” Kuroko muttered bluntly.

The redhead frowned a bit. He held up his hand. He showed three fingers and made sure that Kuroko was watching his hand. Then he showed one, five, and then three again. His eyes caught Kuroko’s gaze and he seemed to be asking if Kuroko understood what he was trying to convey. Kuroko immediately caught on.

Kuroko stiffened when the man cupped his cheek and began leaning down towards him. His lips were centimeters away from the redhead’s, when Kuroko felt him move from his lips to Kuroko’s ear. His cheeks warmed, feeling a warm breath tickle his ear. His blush deepened and he pressed his hands against the redhead when he felt a mouth on his ear.

* * *

 

Kuroko jolted awake, breathing hard with an evident blush apparent on his face. He looked wildly around for the mystery man, not seeing him. The box began slipping from his lap, but thankfully he caught it in time. Returning his attention back to the box he quickly began putting the code he received from the man in his dream. _This better work,_ he thought to himself. _Three…one…five… and then…what was it?_ Kuroko sat back and tapped his chin, trying to remember the last number. However, when he thought back to the man, all he could remember was the nibbling…on his ear. Kuroko’s hand immediately went to his ear. He shook his head quickly, trying to erase the memory from his mind. Groaning out loud, he was rewarded with finally remembering the last number. _Three!_

The box snapped open after he put in the last number to reveal five sparkling gems. He quickly noticed that each gem was a distinctly different color. The top row consisted of three of the five gems. The colors from left to right were: purple, red, and then green. The two gems on the bottom row were dark blue and yellow.

The gems seem to be sucking Kuroko into their shininess. Kuroko reached out to touch the red gem. Upon making contact, each of the gems began to shine brightly, practically shooting lights out from themselves. Kuroko shielded his eyes.

“Ahh, finally, I can stretch my legs!”

Uncovering his eyes, he jumped a little upon spotting a tall blonde man stretching in front of him. He also saw that the blonde was shirtless. “Who-“

“You didn’t have legs anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

Kuroko looked to the left to see a green haired man pushing up his glasses. He stood next to a tan-skinned man with dark blue hair who looked extremely bored. Kuroko looked to his right to see a tall man with purple hair munching on a snack bar of some sort. It was beyond obvious that the only piece of clothing these guys had on was a pair of pants. Suddenly, the four men turned to look at Kuroko…no wait, behind him?

Before Kuroko could turn around, two arms encircled his waist and he was pulled up against another person. Kuroko meekly turned his head to spy the same heterochromatic eyes that he had seen in his dream.

“Kuroko Tetsuya, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” he said while pulling Kuroko closer to him. His hands tenderly rubbed Kuroko’s sides, finding amusement in how the muscles tensed under his touch.

Kuroko uncomfortably tried to pull away, already knowing that this guy was without a shirt as well. “Uh, how do you know my name?” he asked, pulling at the hands that were pressed into his hips.

“I’ve always known who you are, Tetsuya,” the redhead replied, while brushing the back of his hand across Tetsuya’s cheek.

Kuroko gently pushed the hand away while a light pink color dusted his cheeks. “Will you tell me all of _your_ names then?” Kuroko asked politely as he looked at the others in the room, making sure to keep his eyes on their faces and not their amazingly sculpted abs.

The redhead sighed a bit before introducing himself. “I am Akashi Seijurou.” He motioned towards the tall purple head. “He is Murasakibara Atsushi. The blond one in front of you is Kise Ryouta, the blue-headed one is Aomine Daiki, and the one with the glasses is Midorima Shintaro.” Akashi buried his head into the crook of Kuroko’s neck. “Is that all you need?”

“If you would let go of me, that would be great,” Kuroko said while pushing against Akashi’s arms.

Aomine let out a snicker that was quickly silenced by Akashi’s glare.

Akashi reluctantly let go of Kuroko and watched as he stood up. The absence of warmth served to sour his mood. “I have a feeling you want something more, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko nodded slightly as he stood a good distance away from the group of rainbow heads. “An explanation would be nice.” He looked at the box and the rest followed his gaze. “You guys were just jewels before right?” Kuroko averted his gaze to the ceiling. “And…I will go and get you guys something to wear.”

Akashi ran a hand through his hair. _Ah, so many things to explain to my dear Tetsuya._ He leaned back against the couch comfortably, and smirked when he saw Tetsuya eyeing him.

Kuroko quickly turned in a flustered manner, and walked towards the stairs. “I will be right back with some shirts.”

“Is that necessary?” Akashi asked, smirking smugly.

“It’s necessary.”

* * *

 

Akashi allowed himself a small chuckle as Kuroko disappeared before his gaze turned to those surrounding him. “He is mine.”

“Awwww, Akashicchi! He is adorable though!” Kise whined, tears filling the corner of his eyes.

Aomine rolled his eyes before throwing an arm around Kise. “Tch, he’s not _that_ adorable.”

Kise turned to look at Aomine with an astonished look. “Y-You see it too, Aominecchi!”

Aomine moved his face closer to Kise’s causing the blonde to blush. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Akashi cleared his throat. Kise and Aomine looked up to see the redhead glaring at them. “Am I understood?”

Kise weakly nodded while Aomine mumbled his agreement.

“Kuroko looks yummy though,” Murasakibara commented. “I want to munch on him.”

Akashi turned a gentle gaze on the purple-haired giant. “I will find someone else for you to munch on, Atsushi.”

Murasakibara nodded and went back to eating, though one could obviously tell he was disappointed.

Kuroko opened his closet, which had been filled prior to his moving in. His relatives _and_ his parents all thought that he would grow taller, and therefore bought him large sizes of clothing. Kuroko shook his head. _I don’t think I will be needing these._ With five shirts in hand, he began to exit his room.

_Is this what you mean by “fun” father?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so if this looks familiar, then it should! This is another one of my works from Fanfiction.net that I am moving to AO3. It's not yet finished, with 14 chapters so far, but I still haven't given up on it! The chapter might seem a little different, I did some editing and revising...my writing was really bad two years ago, haha! Regardless, thank you for giving Lovely Jewels a try! I will continue to work hard to publish high-quality chapters for you to read, so please continue to offer me your support! Thank you! 
> 
> -Shiragiku


	2. Trouble with Kidnappers?

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

 

Kuroko walked back into his living room to see that the other five guys had not moved much. The only obvious difference was that Kise was not sitting next to Murasakibara. He quickly found that they did not notice him and he relaxed a little. Born with a very low, mostly undetectable presence had left Kuroko accustomed to being unnoticed. He found that though it was considered a curse, his low presence came quite in handy at times. He spotted Akashi still lying down on the side of the couch he had left him on, and felt a sudden urge to do an act of revenge for the unnecessary touching from before. Picking a shirt from the pile he was holding he pulled his arm back, and then threw the wadded up shirt at the redhead.

Akashi had seen Kuroko the minute he had entered the room and was highly amused at his light-blue head’s antics. He swiftly caught the shirt before it could hit his head, not that his head was in any danger in the first place. The throw was a bit weak. He slowly turned to show Kuroko a smirk.

“WAAAAH!” cried Kise as he latched onto Murasakibara’s arm.

Murasakibara arched his brow in annoyance and quickly pushed off the clingy blonde.

“Ghost!” Kise continued to yell before Aomine knocked him on the top of his head. Kise looked at the tan blue head with tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. “Mou, Aominecchi!”

Aomine ruffled the blonde’s hair in a quick apology. “It’s Kuroko, idiot, not a ghost.” He gestured towards Kuroko, whose expression was as blank as ever.

“Thank you, Aomine-san for noticing me,” Kuroko purposely stated, knowing that his words would irk a certain redhead.

Akashi brushed off Kuroko’s cold shoulder, planning to get him back for it later. He took the shirt and pulled it over, giving a face of displeasure at the sudden covering of his skin. He watched as Kuroko began to pass out the rest of the shirts to the others.

After making sure that all the guys had their upper bodies properly covered, Kuroko moved to stand next to the wall. He looked at all of them in turn, ending on Akashi. “I’m listening.”

Akashi couldn’t help but smile a little. _You’re adorable, Tetsuya,_ Akashi murmured in his mind, knowing that if he were to say these words out loud, Kuroko would definitely get irritated. He turned and gave Midorima a you-go-ahead-and-explain look.

Midorima sighed and pushed up his glasses. “We are the _Kiseki no Sedai,_ ” Midorima explained while looking at Kuroko.

“Generation of Miracles?” Kuroko said incredulously. He glanced back at the box the five used to reside in. He remembered seeing a basketball on its cover. “What does that have to do with basketball then?”

“Eh? Kuroko, we’re all prodigies when it comes to basketball!” Kise cut in excitedly. He smiled at Kuroko’s further confused look.

Akashi looked at Kise with disdain. He turned to face Kuroko. “We _were._ ”

Kuroko shook his head. “None of this explains why you guys were jewels.” He looked at the box again, to see if he could ask anything else. “And…and why did you belong to my grandfather?”

“Tch.” Aomine sat on the arm of the couch Kise and Murasakibara were sitting on. “Your grandfather just happened to find us in some old antique shop. He could never open the box like your father,” Aomine firmly declared.

Akashi looked up to the ceiling in mild annoyance. His teammates sucked at explaining. “We are not of this time, Tetsuya. To be blunt, all of us are centuries old.”

Kuroko almost choked on his own saliva. Was he hearing right? These guys didn’t look any older than he was! He managed to keep a straight expression, however.

“There was a time where we did dominate in basketball, but that time has long since passed,” Akashi continued. He eyed Kuroko to see how he was taking this. “We are still alive because we are human hybrids. So we can’t live forever, but we live much longer than humans.”

“Our time is further extended because we were forced to take jewel form,” Midorima flawlessly added. “I say forced because quite a few people were angered by our presences.” He glared at Kise who visibly shrunk.

“It wasn’t my fault Midorimacchi! Those girls flocked to me of their own accord!” Kise quickly shot out in order to defend himself. He looked at Aomine for support.

Kuroko was still in a state of disbelief. “Let me guess, you guys have some sort of super power too,” he joked, though his appearance remained stoic.

“Quite observant, Tetsuya,” Akashi said with approval. He noticed that his words managed to make a blush appear on Kuroko’s face for a split second.

Kuroko could not believe that he was right. Although he managed to hide any emotions he was feeling, he _did_ have a feeling that Akashi knew just how bewildered he was right now. _Yet, how do I fit into all of this?_ he thought, fighting to put two and two together. Kuroko let out a small gasp when Akashi appeared right in front of him.

Akashi’s eyes narrowed slightly as he cupped the right side of Kuroko’s face. “You don’t need to worry, we will protect you at all costs.” He watched as Kuroko’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I won’t let anyone harm what is mine.”

“I am more lost with your explanation,” Kuroko sighed. He felt Akashi’s inviting warmth, but quickly moved to the side to escape the redhead. “But I still have to go to school, so what will you guys be doing?”

Akashi smirked and folded his arms, resisting the urge to recapture Kuroko. “We’ll go to school with you.”

Kise immediately let out a whine. “Back to school? Why Akashicchi?” He pouted and then looked at Kuroko. “Wouldn’t it be a bother for Kuroko?”

Murasakibara looked down at the blonde beside him before, in his mind, gently pushing him. “Aka-chin wants us to protect Kuroko wherever he goes,” the giant muttered in slight boredom. He looked at Akashi for approval.

Kuroko’s cellphone began to ring at that moment, and he quickly excused himself to answer it. He waited until he was in the kitchen before taking the call. “Hello?”

“Is this Kuroko Tetsuya?” a gruff voice asked.

Kuroko nodded his head while saying yes. “Is this someone I know?” He waited for a reply, but all he heard on the other line was chuckling. “I did not see how my question was funny.”

The chuckling stopped. “Ah, I’m sorry Kuroko-kun, but it’s been a long time since I have heard your voice.”

Kuroko frowned at how the man said his name in a familiar manner. “I’m not following.”

“Blunt as always, aren’t you?” the voice asked with humor laced in his tone. “Why don’t you come down? I asked your father if we could meet up, and he told me where you were staying. I’m outside.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened. _He talked to my father?_ Before he could come up with a reply, the man started talking again.

“You’re alone aren’t you? I’ll be your company.”

Kuroko’s brows scrunched up. It sounded as if the man was implying that he should come alone. Internally sighing, he said, “I will be down in a few minutes.”

“Good,” the voice answered before ending the call.

Kuroko pulled the phone away from the side of his ear and stared at it with suspicion. He jumped, almost unnoticeably, when he heard knocking behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Akashi leaning against the doorframe with one arm outstretched above his head. Akashi stared at the phone in Kuroko’s hand.

“Who was that?” Akashi asked casually. He refrained from moving closer to Kuroko and instead turned sideways so that he was leaning on the frame with his back and not his arm.

“A friend,” Kuroko lied, though he wasn’t actually sure if he was telling a lie. Kuroko held Akashi’s gaze and kept his face expressionless. He felt his fingers twitch a bit as the two stared at each other.

Akashi closed his eyes as he tilted his face towards the ceiling. _He’s lying to me._ Instead of confronting Kuroko, however, he suddenly pushed off the wall and walked past the slightly shorter boy before opening the fridge. “We’ll wait here for you if you need to go.”

Kuroko hid his shock fairly well. “Ah, thank you,” he said while giving Akashi a curt nod before exiting the kitchen.

Akashi watched Kuroko leave while drinking out of a water bottle. He capped the bottle after quenching his thirst, and placed it on the counter. He had succeeded in marking Kuroko with one of his abilities that allowed him to see a person or enemy through any obstruction by tracking him by his aura. Every ally of Akashi’s gave off a light blue glow. He heard the front door quietly shut as he exited the kitchen to rejoin the others.

“Where is he going?” Midorima immediately asked. “Not that his well-being is of my concern, of course.” He looked off to the side.

Akashi stared at Midorima. “His well-being _is_ a concern.” He watched as Midorima turned to glare at him. “We are going to follow him. “Akashi looked at the ground, tracking Kuroko’s outline.

“Using your Emperor’s Eye?” Aomine asked, though he already knew the answer. He put both of his hands behind his head and let out a yawn as Akashi nodded his head. Grabbing Kise’s arm, Aomine pulled him towards the window. He spotted a gray-haired man standing outside of the gates. “We’ll go check it out first.”

“That’s fine,” Akashi said before looking at Midorima. “You and Atsushi stay here and see if anyone comes up.” Akashi began leaving the room, following both Kise and Aomine. “I’m going to go get my Tetsuya,” he murmured slyly.

* * *

 

Kuroko stepped out of the elevator and passed the front desk. He stopped to bow at the receptionist before exiting out the front door. Spotting the an unfamiliar man outside the gate, Kuroko regarded him cautiously as his footsteps caused the other male to look up.

“Ah, it’s nice to see you again,” the man said as Kuroko opened the gate.

Kuroko looked warily at him, but noticed that he looked to be around the same age as himself. “I’m sorry, but I still don’t know who you are.”

“I should be the one saying sorry, Kuroko-kun. I’m Shōgo Haizaki. I’ve been attending the same high school as you,” Haizaki said as an introduction. He held out his hand for Kuroko to shake. “Your parents have been close friends with mine, and though I’ve seen you before, I’ve never made the effort to get to know you.”

Kuroko was immediately on guard. He never recalled his parents talking about the Haizaki family. Reaching out, he gave Haizaki a firm handshake. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you then. Is there somewhere you plan on going to?” He managed to catch a small glint in Haizaki’s eyes when the gray-head smiled.

“Actually, I did have something planned for our outing,” Haizaki replied. The grey-haired man’s smile transformed into a creepy one. “I brought my car, it’s just over there,” he said while using his thumb to point to a parking lot across the street.

Kuroko noted that the buildings around the parking lot shadowed the area. His mind raced with uncertainty, but when Haizaki started walking across the street, he found himself following. He looked around himself anxiously as his foot stepped back onto the sidewalk.

“Come on, it’s just over here,” Haizaki called over his shoulder. He shrewdly glanced at one of the cars and hid a smirk.

Kuroko obediently followed, and watched as Haizaki stopped in front of a black van. Haizaki took out his keys and unlocked the car before walking over to the driver’s side. He smiled once again, and pointed at the other seat. Before Kuroko could move, however, a clothed hand filled his view. His eyes widened in panic as he struggled against the sweet smelling cloth.

“Aren’t you a weak one?” Kuroko heard the man behind him mutter in a guttural, malicious tone.

Kuroko’s eyes began to tear up. His ears picked up a scream as the pressure behind him abruptly disappeared. The cloth vanished, and Kuroko was greeted by the sight of heterochromatic eyes. His vision blurred nonetheless as his consciousness began to drift. Kuroko felt his body being lifted and heard other voices, but all else was lost as black filled the rest of his mind.

Kise and Aomine ran up to Akashi. Both were unscathed, but noticeably ticked. Aomine gave Kise a quick onceover to make sure that the blonde was truly not hurt.

“Sorry, Akashicchi, but the gray-haired one got away,” Kise said with a frown. He looked down at Kuroko. “He’s not injured is he?”

Akashi’s eyes narrowed a bit. “No, but he’s out. Let’s take him back to his apartment.” Akashi was already carrying Kuroko bridal style. As he turned around to walk back to the apartment complex, he instinctively pulled Kuroko closer to his chest.

Once back inside Kuroko’s apartment, Akashi placed the blue-head on his bed, gently tucking him in. He brushed the bangs from Kuroko’s face and then sat on the side of the bed. Tracing Kuroko’s lips, he felt a sudden temptation, but resisted and stood up quietly. He stood for a few moments, watching Kuroko’s shallow breaths carry his chest up and down. Sighing, Akashi slowly closed the door as he left Kuroko’s room.

* * *

 

The rest of the Kiseki no Sedai were lounging around in the living room. Akashi noted each member’s presence. Murasakibara and Midorima sat on one of the two white couches at the back of the room. Kise was lying on the other couch while Aomine sat in a chair next to the window.

Midorima looked up at Akashi. “No one came near the room while you guys were gone.” He leaned back into the couch. “I’m surprised though. I wouldn’t have expected them to act so quickly.”

“It’s a good thing that Kuroko opened the box today,” stated Murasakibara between bites of his bag of chips.

Akashi couldn’t agree more. He rubbed his temples in slight irritation. There would be more to explain to Kuroko later. Akashi moved to sit on the arm of the couch Kise was on. “There are five bedrooms in this apartment, including Tetsuya’s room.”

Kise looked at Akashi. “Does that mean-“

“We can share a room,” Aomine cut in. “Kise and I.” He sent a sly grin towards the now flustered blonde.

Akashi hid his dismay. _He_ was planning on sharing a room with Kuroko. “That’s fine, but we’ll need to keep guard tonight.” His eyes watched the setting sun through the window. “They may make a move.”

Murasakibara got up. “I’ll go pick my room first, then.” He walked past Akashi on his way to the small staircase that led to the second floor of the apartment where all the bedrooms were.

Kise shot up. “Not fair Murasakicchi!”

Before he could move though, Aomine grabbed his arm. “Does it really matter, Kise? We’ll be sharing a room anyway.”

Kise pouted, but let Aomine lead him upstairs.

Akashi’s gaze fell on Midorima. “Go ahead, I’ll make sure everything is secure here.”

Midorima nodded and headed upstairs after the others.

Akashi made a small and quick round surveying the first floor. He closed the shades of all the windows before turning off the lights. Using his Emperor’s Eye, he saw Kuroko’s outline move side to side restlessly. Instinctively, Akashi went to the kitchen and got a water bottle from the fridge before ascending the stairs. He walked to Kuroko’s room and opened the door slowly.

Kuroko looked up through half-lidded eyes to see Akashi walking towards him. “A-Akashi-san?” mumbled Kuroko. He closed his eyes again in pain from his pounding headache. Beside him, the bed dipped.

“Here, drink some water,” Akashi said as he carefully propped Kuroko up into a sitting position.

Kuroko took the water from Akashi. “Thank you, Akashi-san.” He sipped the water and then placed it in his lap. “What ha-“

Akashi shushed Kuroko by placing his finger to the other’s lips. _Ah, so soft._ “I will explain tomorrow. For now, just go back to sleep.” He took the water bottle from Kuroko and placed it on the bedside table. “You will need your energy come morning.”

Kuroko reluctantly followed Akashi’s order. He slipped back down into the bed and looked up at Akashi. Akashi began to lean down, but changed his mind. He straightened himself and watched Kuroko with his mismatched eyes.

“Goodnight, Tetsuya,” Akashi said in a low whisper.

Kuroko closed his eyes and heard footsteps shuffling to the door.

“Goodnight, Akashi-san.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! Please forgive me for the late update! I truly appreciate the support the story has been given so far. Thank you very much!


	3. Kicking It At School

Kicking It At School

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

 

Kuroko awoke feeling more refreshed than he had in a while. The sun had yet to rise, but waking up extremely early was routine for him. He ran his hand through his hair, already accustomed to it being quite out of sorts. He fingered a cowlick at the top of his head for a few seconds before slipping out of bed. Looking at the clock beside his bed, he saw that it was 5:30 AM. _Ah, just enough time to go get ready and make breakfast…for the others._

No, Kuroko did not forget. Trying to believe the unbelievable was amazingly hard, but he managed it. He had a small fear that if he were to freak out, the _Kiseki no Sedai_ might harm him. After seeing them yesterday, it may be just him being skeptical, but it definitely seemed plausible, even if they _were_ just jewels in a box! Kuroko decided to keep his guard up, act like nothing was wrong, and of course, watch for the perverted Akashi.

He exited his room and entered the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. School was his destination for the day, but he still found himself pondering about what the others would do. _Akashi said they would be going to school with me, but are they really? They are really old…_

He finished up in the bathroom and then went down to the kitchen. He brought a pan down from the rack and placed it on the stove before opening the refrigerator to take out some eggs and radish. Kuroko set forth to chopping up the radishes as he waited for his omelet to cook a little. He was just about to turn around to check on his omelet when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“Good morning, Tetsuya,” Akashi whispered in the light-blue head’s ear. He placed his chin on the other’s shoulder. “Smells good.”

Kuroko let out a sigh. “Akashi-san, the omelet is burning.” He moved, and Akaashi followed him to the stove, arms still secure around his waist.

Kuroko folded the omelet and slid it out of the pan before pouring more egg in it. He felt Akashi’s eyes following his every movement. Kuroko placed his hands on Akashi’s arms, eyes rolling, as he tried to detach himself.

Akashi reluctantly let go and headed to the cupboard. “I’ll get some natto to go with our breakfast,” Akashi said, smiling at Kuroko as he if wasn’t just trying to eat up the other male. He brought out the beans, and proceeded to place them in a bowl.

Kuroko looked at Akashi through his peripheral vision. He would not deny the fact that the redhead was attractive, but they were both _guys!_ Kuroko finished up the omelets as the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai trailed in. Placing the plates on the table, he gestured for the others to take a seat.

“Kuroko! It looks so good!” Kise said cheerfully as he took a seat at the table.

The other three followed suit. Akashi stood next to Kuroko who was leaning on the counter with a bowl of rice in his hand. He looked down at Kuroko and took the bite from the light-blue head’s chopsticks right before Kuroko could get the food himself.

Kuroko looked at the satisfied redhead and pouted a bit. “Akashi-san, there’s a bowl for you on the table.” He held his bowl away from the other male.

“It taste better coming from you though,” Akashi replied childishly. He turned back to the others who were watching the two. “Atsushi, you will be attending school with Tetsuya,” Akashi stated, returning to his more mature self. “The rest of you and I will be scouting the area.”

Murasakibara looked discontented with the fact that he would be the only one suffering through school. He settled his feelings by taking another serving of rice. Feeling Akashi’s gaze on him, he looked up.

_Protect him, Atsushi,_ Akashi said to Murasakibara, utilizing their telepathic communication. _They already know where he is going to be._

Murasakibara nodded before going back to eating.

Kuroko placed his bowl in the sink, and walked out of the kitchen, knowing a certain someone would follow him. He went up the stairs to his room to get his bag before leaving. Just as he predicted, Akashi entered the room right after him.

“Is there something you needed?” Akashi asked, watching Kuroko pick up his bag from the chair in front of his desk. He closed the door and leaned on it. “After getting me all alone with you.”

Kuroko sent Akashi a small glare. “Why do I need to be protected?” Kuroko inquired, getting straight to the point, and ignoring whatever Akashi was implying. “And the attack yesterday. What was that all about?” _That Haizaki person, who was he?_ Kuroko asked silently to himself.

Akashi crossed his arms and closed his eyes. “Tetsuya, you are a very special person,” he said with sincerity. He opened up one eye to see Kuroko’s disbelieving expression. “Not only to me, but to other’s as well.” He saw that Kuroko wanted to hear more, since the other male’s only reply was a silent stare. _Well, I might as well have a little fun with this._ He pushed off from the door and approached Kuroko, forcing the other to take a couple of steps back until the back of his knees hit the bed.

Kuroko put up a hand against Akashi’s chest as he sat down on the bed. Looking up at the redhead, he questioned the other’s actions with his eyes. “Do you need to be so close?”

Akashi chuckled. _So sweet you are Tetsuya, yet so cold._ He placed a hand over the hand that Kuroko had placed on his chest. “I think you’ll find this hard to believe,” Akashi started testily, “but you have the ability to move through time.” He watched Kuroko’s eyes widen a bit.

“You’re right, I can hardly believe this,” Kuroko muttered quietly while looking down at his lap, trying to take in the information. His eyes caught Akashi’s as the redhead knelt down on his knees, still holding Kuroko’s hand.

Akashi brought Kuroko’s hand to the side of his face and pressed it against his cheek. “Take your time to understand, because I will forever be at your side.” He turned his head, still keeping Kuroko’s ocean blue gaze, and pressed a kiss to the back of Kuroko’s hand. “So why do-“

“Oi! Kuroko! Murasakibara says it’s almost time for school!” Aomine called out while knocking on the door. “You better hurry up.”

Akashi’s eyes were narrowed as he looked over his shoulder at the door. _Aomine, you are going to get more work added to your load,_ he thought with sadistic satisfaction. He grudgingly let go of Kuroko’s hand and stood up. Kuroko rose to his feet as well, with a light blush dusting his cheeks. He pulled his backpack onto his shoulder before giving Akashi a small bow and then exiting the room.

* * *

 

“Ne, Kuroko, where are my classes?” Murasakibara asked as they walked through the school gates. He pushed a sheet of paper towards the smaller boy next to him.

Kuroko briefly shot an annoyed glance at the purple-haired giant before taking the paper. He looked at it with surprise, but quickly suppressed the emotion. _Of course he would have the same classes as me._ “Murasakibara-san, just follow me.”

Murasakibara nodded his head while sucking on his lollipop. His half-lidded eyes looked around at the crowd in a lazy but secretly analytical manner. His telepathic powers surpassed all in the Kiseki no Sedai. He was able to tap into the minds of the people around him effortlessly. Using his ability now, he checked the thoughts of the surrounding students, trying to find anyone with malicious intent. Everyone for right now seemed to pass his inspection.

Murasakibara let out a loud sigh as he sat down next to Kuroko. The two of them decided to spend their lunch on the rooftop. “It’s finally lunch.” He pulled out more snacks and immediately started munching on them.

Kuroko gave a sideways glance towards Murasakibara. The childish giant had not let him leave his sight the entire first half of the day. “You were eating during last period, though.” He pulled out the bento that Midorima had put together for him. Untying the cloth caused a small note to fall out. He picked it up and read:

_Kuroko,_

_I see Akashi is taking your time this morning, so here is some lunch._

_…Err, don’t get the wrong idea!_ (written very quickly)

  * _Midorima_



The note made Kuroko smile, but Murasakibara standing up diverted his attention. He looked up, finding that the effort strained his neck. Murasakibara looked down at him. “I am going to go buy us some drinks, Kuroko,” Murasakibara yawned out, letting his back arch as his hands stretched above his head. He walked away, but did a quick mind check on everyone in the current area. He still felt a bit unsettled, though, and sped up his pace.

* * *

 

The purple-haired giant stood in front of the vending machine, trying to make a quick decision on which type of drink to buy. Usually, he did not have this problem. His finger hovered over the numbers two and eight.

“Hey, are you going to go buy a drink?”

Murasakibara twisted around to a see a short black-haired student looking up at him. Confusion flitted into his eyes when the student smiled at him. Murasakibara looked back at the vending machine only to see a finger press the number two for him. The machine lets out series of clanks and the other student took the can from the dispenser before holding it up to Murasakibara.

“I am Himuro Tatsuya,” the student greeted. “You are the new student right? It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Murasakibara looked at Himuro with a little surprise. Upon clear inspection, he saw that the shorter guy looked _pretty._ He took the drink and cocked his head to the side a bit, not sure of what to make about Himuro.

Himuro let out a small laugh. “I’m sure you will like that flavor, it’s one of my favorites.”

Before Murasakibara could mutter a thank you, his mind sensed evil intent…towards Kuroko. He pushed the drink into a shocked Himuro’s hand and began sprinting towards the stairs. He faintly heard Himuro calling out to him.

* * *

 

Kuroko’s shoulders tensed as he felt an unmistakable gaze fall upon him. He coolly lifted his head a bit, and gave a small scan around the rooftop. Seeing no one, he looked back down at his lunch, but the feeling did not go away. He put his lunch down to the side and focused on disappearing. _Let’s go, Kuroko,_ he said to himself as he forcibly lowered his presence even more. Once doing so, he crept to the building that housed the staircases, hiding behind it and looking around. He didn’t have to wait long, however, to find the source of his discomfort.

“Shit! Where did he go?”

“I don’t fucking know! You were supposed to be watching him! I look away for one se-“

“Don’t blame this on me!”

Suddenly the staircase doors slammed open as Murasakibara came running through. He looked around for Kuroko, only to find that he was not in the spot where he had left him. His mind did a conscious check, and he was relieved to find that Kuroko was at least still here.

“Murasakibara-san,” Kuroko whispered tentatively. He saw Murasakibara turn around.

“There, now, shoot him!”

Murasakibara dove towards Kuroko and surrounded the smaller boy’s body with his own. He heard an almost silent shot, but thankfully, his other ability came in handy. Using his mind, he stopped the tranquilizer that was heading straight towards them, sending the needle backwards on its flight path. His eyes flashed bright purple as he used his power of illusion to create the image that he and Kuroko disappeared.

Looking down at Kuroko, he whispered, “Are you alright?” He looked around cautiously, checking the minds of the ones responsible for this mess, but he sensed another mind…Himuro!?

Kuroko sensed Murasakibara’s urgency and quickly stood up, still surrounded by the giant’s arms. The two moved silently to the door before opening it a bit. They heard footsteps hurrying up the steps.

“Murasakibara-san?” Himuro called out.

Murasakibara immediately tensed as he sensed the bad guy’s mind taking note of Himuro’s voice. He ushered Kuroko inside before closing the door, just in time to catch sight of Himuro. Murasakibara made his illusion disappear.

Himuro smiled as he spotted the two. “Ah, so this is where you went.” He took another glance at Kuroko before fully noticing him and the arm that Murasakibara had around Kuroko. “You two already seem close.”

Kuroko awkwardly brushed Murasakibara’s hand off, unsure of why the situation was so unsettling. He bowed toward Himuro before descending the stairs, leaving Murasakibara alone with the other student. Himuro watched Kuroko leave before starting to turn himself.

“Well, I guess I shou-“ Himuro began.

“Why did you come after me?” Murasakibara asked innocently. He was genuinely curious as to why this human chose to follow him. His unmoving gaze caused the other to sweat a bit.

“Well, when you just ran off without your drink, I figured something was up,” Himuro admitted, scratching his cheek nervously. He met Murasakibara’s eyes and gave him a small smile.

“Oh.”

Himuro held out a drink to Murasakibara. “I’m sorry, I don’t know if it’s cold anymore, but it’s yours.” He let the giant take the drink before adding, “Let’s go hangout some time.”

Murasakibara took the drink with a happy smile. He looked at Himuro who looked away. “Ah, thank you, Muro-chin.”

Himuro looked back at Murasakibara with a small blush on his cheeks, but managed to keep his cool act. “No problem, Atsushi.”

* * *

 

Murasakibara took the chance to tell Akashi ahead of time of the incident that occurred at the school as the two walked home. Although Akashi seemed to take it rather well, Murasakibara had the feeling that the redhead was actually very mad. He and Kuroko entered the elevator that would take them to their floor.

“Thank you Murasakibara-san for today,” Kuroko whispered, somewhat quietly. He pulled out a chocolate bar he had from his bag, and handed it to Murasakibara.

Murasakibara took the chocolate bar and patted Kuroko’s head.

The two rode the rest of the elevator ride in comfortable silence.

Once they entered the apartment, however, their peace was put to an end. Midorima immediately came out of nowhere, and pulled Kuroko aside to check for injuries. This annoyed Murasakibara who pouted that Kuroko was fine.

Midorima placed both hands on Kuroko’s shoulders. “Okay, Murasakibara’s right, you are fine.” He let his arms drop to his sides as he turned to walk away. “But I had to make sure for Akashi-san.”

Kuroko hid a smile.

Kise took this moment to jump-hug Kuroko. “We’re so glad you’re safe!”

Aomine roughly pulled Kise off before looking at Kuroko. “You should go to your room,

Akashi is waiting for you.”

Kuroko nodded and walked up the stairs, somewhat slowly. _Is Akashi-san mad?_ he wondered. “He opened his door and called out, “Aka-“

Being pulled into a tight embrace cut him off. Kuroko let out a small sigh. He slowly wrapped his arms around Akashi to return the hug. The tension from Akashi’s body gradually dissipated. He let a few more moments of silence pass by before saying, “I’m okay, Akashi-san.”

Akashi nodded against Kuroko’s neck. “I know, but I can’t help but worry. We were dealing with others-no,” Akashi hurried, but abruptly interrupted himself. “I won’t make excuses when it comes to your safety.”

Kuroko was a bit stunned by Akashi’s words. _We barely know each other, yet he cares so much._ He closed his eyes and decided he would learn more from the Kiseki no Sedai later. He knew he had some sort of time travel power, but he knew not of why the other five were obliged to protect him.

“Akashi-san, when will you let go?” Kuroko inquired, trying to hide the fact that the redhead’s warmth was becoming increasingly addicting. Now that he thought about it, whenever he came in contact with Akashi, it was warm.

“Never,” Akashi murmured in a serious tone. To prove this, he pulled in Kuroko tighter.

Kuroko decided that the only way to get out of this was to use force. He raised his hand and somewhat gently tapped Akashi’s head, causing the redhead to let out a chuckle. Kuroko felt Akashi drop his hands to his waist, and now Kuroko was at least able to pull back and look at Akashi. Akashi stared warmly into Kuroko’s blank gaze.

“What was that?” Akashi asked with a teasing smile. He eyed Kuroko’s stomach.

“That was…my stomach,” Kuroko answered meekly.

Akashi finally let go of Kuroko, leaving the light-blue head to feel the obvious absence of warmth. “Come then, I won’t let you starve. I believe Shintarou was preparing dinner.” He held out his hand to Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at the hand before walking past it to the door.

Akashi smiled and followed after Kuroko.

_Just what am I getting myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some lovely AkaKuro fluff! Plus some cute moments between Kuroko and Murasakibara. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for reading!


	4. Coming With Information

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

 

Kuroko and Murasakibara arrive to the apartment after a, thankfully, uneventful day. The two slowly bonded over the week of school to the point where Murasakibara decided to give Kuroko a nickname. Lately, the people who have been trying to obtain Kuroko have left him alone. Kuroko shook his head a little, feeling as if the past week and his new roommates were all part of a surreal dream that he was about to wake up from.

“We’re home,” Kuroko called out softly as he and Murasakibara placed their shoes on a rack near the door. He passed the giant and headed into the kitchen.

Akashi looked up when Kuroko walked in, followed shortly after by Murasakibara. He and the rest of the members of the Kiseki no Sedai were already gathered in the kitchen. Kuroko took one look around before taking a seat at the island. He silently thanked Midorima who handed him a cup of tea. Murasakibara stood at the doorway, already informed of today’s discussion by Akashi.

“So,” Kuroko said before he took a sip of tea. “What is happening?” He immediately looked to Akashi for an explanation.

Instead Midorima took a step forward and placed a piece of paper in front of Kuroko. Kuroko picked up the paper and silently read the word that was on it. _Planaedius?_ He looked at Midorima with a confused expression.

“This is the organization that wants your powers,” Midorima answered while pushing up his glasses. His green eyes looked at his taped fingers. “Before, they were known as the Planaedian Order.”

Kuroko’s eyes opened a bit wider as a memory suddenly hit him. _How could I forget about them?_ “But Planaedius…is the environmental company,” Kuroko said quietly.

“What? Environmental? Those guys?” Kise asked in a disbelieving tone. “Is that what they decided to come up with to hide who they really are?” He threw a look at Aomine while chuckling a little.

Kuroko shook his head. “Yeah, they are really famous for all the help they’ve given to improving the environment,” Kuroko stated. He paused for a moment before adding, “Why would they want me?”

Akashi was feeling apprehensive so he moved closer to Kuroko, and took the seat next to him. He looked back at Midorima. _You can go ahead and tell him._

Midorima let out a sigh, catching Kuroko’s attention. “Like I said before, this _Planaedius,_ existed before as the Planaedian Order. Back then their goal was to rule the world using their influence and some other human hybrids they have.” He leaned back against the counter, placing his elbows on it as well.

“However,” Akashi cut in, bringing Kuroko’s gaze to rest on him. “There were, let’s just say _guardian_ families, that were formed to prevent the Planaedian Order from achieving their goal.” Akashi waited a few moments before continuing. “These guardian families are elite human hybrids that are recognized for being stronger than other human hybrids.”

“You guys are…” Kuroko muttered quietly as he dropped Akashi’s gaze.

“Yes, us,” Midorima picked up flawlessly. “You were not the only one to have time traveling powers, Kuroko. Some of your ancestors had this power, and it must have been passed down to you. Other families have also been the recipients of the time traveling ability though. It takes turns.” He turned around and opened a cupboard before pulling out a stack of plates. “The Planaedian Order found out about the type of power your family and others had, of course, and then saw how valuable it was.”

Kuroko watched Midorima take out a pink box from the fridge. “How would they even use the time traveling power?” Kuroko questioned.

Midorima cut a slice of cake before sweeping it up with a knife, and placing it on a plate. He walked over to Kuroko and handed it to him before going back and cutting pieces of the others. “They wanted to use the time traveling powers to go back in time and destroy the guardian families before they came into power.”

Kuroko quietly thanked Midorima for the cake. “Where are your guys’ families?” Kuroko asked, peeking cautiously at Akashi, whose expression suddenly darkened.

“Our purpose as the guardian families is to protect the time traveler at all costs,” Akashi answered dryly. “Our families are either hiding…or dead.”

The kitchen fell into an uncomfortable silence with Akashi’s words. Kuroko’s body tensed up, and he slowly put down his fork, the cake going stale in his mouth as he carefully chewed and swallowed it. Midorima glared at Akashi and mentally clucked his tongue. Kise was looking distraught until Aomine threw a comforting arm around his shoulder.

“Sacrifices are needed in our line of work,” Midoriima said, breaking the silence. “It’s nothing to worry about, Kuroko.” He handed out plates to everyone, accompanied with forks.

Kuroko looked up at Midorima with newfound respect for the greenhead. _Ah, there is something that I needed to ask._ Kuroko found that Midorima was expecting questions and was watching him carefully. “Do you know someone named Shogo Haizaki?”

Akashi clenched his fists upon hearing the name. “Why are you asking, Tetsuya?” Akashi inquired, using a calm, but strained voice.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with a puzzled expression. “The attack from before, Haizaki-san was the one who I went out to meet.” Kuroko closed his eyes at his own foolishness. “I’m pretty sure he planned that attempted kidnapping.”

“No wonder he looked so familiar!” Kise blurted out.

Akashi turned to look at the blonde, obviously none too happy. “I did not hear of this, Ryouta.” His eyes moved over Aomine as well.

Kise looked nervous as he held up his hands in defense. “I-I wasn’t too sure, Akashicchi! I swear!”

“You’re on the right track,” Midorima interrupted. “However, Haizaki didn’t plan the kidnapping, Planaedius did.”

Kuroko arched his brow at the name again. “Haizaki-san works for Planaedius.”

“Precisely,” Midorima said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “He’s also a human hybrid.”

Kuroko’s head snapped up in surprise at those words. _But he looked around my age_ _…_ _but then so do you guys_ _…_

* * *

 

“Did you find the name of the president, Shintarou?” Akashi inquired. He pulled out a map of the city, and laid it across the living room table.

“Of Planaedius? No, not yet,” Midorima said while letting out a heavy sigh. “I found the one they use for the media, though, but he knows nothing about their true purpose. He is just a puppet.” He stood next to Akashi and surveyed the map. He brought out a pink pen with a cute frog on top. “Here, I’ll circle all the areas they have control over.”

Murasakibara stared at the pen. “Ne, Mido-chin. Is that your lucky item for today?” He crumpled up the wrapper from his now finished candy bar and put it into his pocket to dispose of later.

Midorima nodded, already immersed in making perfect lines on the map. Most of the entire map was circled or highlighted. Akashi looked at the markings with dismay. _How could they have-oh, yes. I was trapped as a jewel for quite some time._ He stood up and brushed passed Midorima, who was checking the map for inaccuracies. Midorima looked down as Akashi walked by.

“You start the planning with the others,” Akashi ordered, pausing in his step to look at the group. “I am going to go check on Tetsuya.”

* * *

 

Kuroko slowly scribbled numbers on his paper as he tried to find the value of _x_. His numbers were starting to look a bit off, so he glanced back over his work only to find that he had forgotten to carry a negative sign. Mentally face-palming himself, he diligently began erasing his markings. His rough erasing was interrupted by a knock on his door. Kuroko turned around just in time to see Akashi slip inside.

The redhead silently closed the door behind him before looking at Kuroko. From a quick once-over, Akashi could tell his light-blue head was in a state of agitation. His eyes fell to Kuroko’s hand, which was tightly gripping his pencil before spotting the worksheet laid across Kuroko’s desk. “Ah, let me help you, Tetsuya,” he offered while walking over to Kuroko.

Kuroko blinked a couple of times. “That’s not necessary.” He turned back around only to feel Akashi press against his back and two arms appear on either side of him.

“Let’s see,” Akashi murmured in Kuroko’s ear. “You want to take both sides of the equation to the third power first.” He could not see Kuroko’s face, but Akashi could tell that he was surprised.

Kuroko silently did as Akashi said. After that he managed to solve the rest of the problem on his own. His grip now looser on his pencil, he decided to ask Akashi a question that had been bothering him for sometime. “Akashi-san, why are you helping me?”

Akashi arched a brow. “I’m not following, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko let the pencil slip from his hand. “You are just supposed to protect me, correct?” he stated quietly. “You don’t need to do anything else.”

Akashi felt a small pang of hurt in his chest, but pushed it away. _It must have been what I said earlier._ “It _is_ my job to protect you, Tetsuya,” Akashi said as he moved his hands to hold Kuroko’s. “That much is correct.” He spread Kuroko’s fingers so that he could entwine his own with the smaller male’s. “But you’re wrong when you say that I don’t need to do anything else.” Akashi gave Kuroko’s hands a gentle squeeze before letting go and backing up.

Kuroko turned around to see what Akashi was doing only to be met with the other’s face dangerously close to his. He steeled his emotions and the strong feeling that Akashi’s warmth was causing him. “Please stop harassing me, Akashi-san.”

Akashi smirked and the corner of his eyes crinkled a bit. “That won’t do, Tetsuya.” He moved his face a bit closer. “The things I do that do not count as protecting you are done because,” Akashi started as he watched Kuroko slightly tilt his head to the side in curiosity. “I love you.”

Kuroko frowned before roughly pushing Akashi away. His heart was beating fast at the other’s words, but he was unsure of why. “Don’t play games with me,” Kuroko bit out. He turned back to his desk, and picked up his pencil before forcing himself on the next question. “Saying such words so easy like that,” Kuroko muttered under his breath.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi said with a small hint of annoyance. _If he cannot accept my feelings right now, I will have to play this one off,_ Akashi thought dejectedly. “I am your guardian, and you are my time traveler.”

Kuroko paused in his writing, silently giving Akashi the “go on.”

“This counts with the other guardians as well,” Akashi continued. “The stronger our bond is with you, the stronger our powers become.” He let the information sink in for a few moments before adding, “This is why I need to be close to you.”

This time Kuroko felt a throb of hurt, but those pains and emotions still confused him. _Is that why he_ _’_ _s been acting so close?_ Kuroko thought. He started writing again. “We can bond later then,” Kuroko stated, but his tone was wholly uncommitted.

Akashi watched as Kuroko went back to work for a few moments before leaving the room. Irritated, he ran a hand through his hair as he moved to descend the stairs. _I will work on Tetsuya later._

* * *

 

OMAKE:

Zombie Apocalypse?

“Atsushi, what are you doing?” Himuro asked as he watched the purple-haired giant stacking boxes full of snacks on top of each other.

Murasakibara put another box on the stack before turning to look at Himuro. “I’m preparing,” he replied simply before returning back to his work.

Himuro looked at the clock in the classroom, hoping that Kuroko would return soon. _Did he get caught up with his other friends on the way to the bathroom?_ He listened to the sound of cardboard sliding against cardboard for a few moments longer. “For what?”

Murasakibara topped off his stack first before providing an answer. “The zombie apocalypse.”

Himuro covered his face as he felt blood rush to his cheeks. He averted his gaze from Murasakibara, struggling to keep his composure. _So cute._ “My friends,” Himuro started. “Please do not listen to them.” He cracked a small amused smile. “Please.”

Murasakibara gave Himuro a confused look, but allowed the shorter male to drag him away from his snacks and out of the room.

“Let’s go find Kuroko-san, Atsushi.”

* * *

 

OMAKE 2:

School and Snacks and Snacks and Snacks

Kuroko’s eyes were closed as he leaned back against his chair. It was finally lunch and that meant a nice break. His brows furrowed as heard a plopping sound before hearing another. Opening his eyes, he watched as an assortment of snacks fell onto his desk.

“Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko said as he looked up at the purple-haired giant. “I am not eating all of that.”

Murasakibara threw more chips in his mouth. He chewed and stared at the tiny blue-head. “Aka-chin says you need to eat more.” He dropped a few more snacks on Kuroko’s desk.

Kuroko shook his head. “That is too much, Murasakibara-kun.” He pushed the food back towards the opposite end of the desk.

“Kuro-chin.”

Kuroko looked up. “Ye-mmph!“

Kuroko glared at Murasakibara while a chocolate bar hung from his mouth. He pouted a bit before giving in and eating the food that he was force-fed.

“Good, Kuro-chin.”

* * *

 

OMAKE 3:

Silent Playing

Midorima stared at the checkered board in front of him. He put a hand on his chin, and silently analyzed the board. _If I move that piece there, then I could do that_ _…_ He sat back and moved a piece before looking up at Akashi.

Akashi looked down at the board before moving a piece that dominated Midorima’s. The redhead looked up slowly at Midorima with a smirk on his face. _I win._

Midorima openly glared at his opponent.

* * *

 

OMAKE 4:

Things That Go on in Aomine’s and Kise’s Room

“Aominecchi!” Kise cried out. Sweat dotted his forehead as he curled his toes in pain. “Too hard, too hard!”

Aomine let out a loud and annoyed sigh. “Suck it up and just go with it,” he replied in a gruff voice. He dug in deeper, feeling Kise’s muscles tighten up. He rolled his eyes. “You are supposed to be getting looser, Kise.”

Tears filled the corners of the blonde’s eyes. “Do it softer, Aominecchi!” He tried to move his arms, but Aomine pushed down on his shoulders. “Aominecchi!”

Aomine let out a groan and pulled back. “Fine! We’re done!” He got off the bed and stood over Kise. “Feeling better?”

Kise sat up on his knees as both of his hands went to rub his _shoulders._ “Ah!” Kise widened his eyes in surprise. “The soreness is gone!” He rolled his shoulders back and then forth a couple of times. “Thank you, Aominecchi!” Kise said as he beamed at the taller male.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, boring chapter, I know, but it is a necessary evil...Hope you liked the fluff that I threw in at the end, as well as the omakes! Thank you for the support!


	5. Trapped or Secure?

Lovely Jewels

Trapped or Secure?

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

 

Kuroko idly rolled a pencil back and forth on his desk. He let out a long sigh and stopped rolling his pencil. He pushed his chair back and abruptly stood up. _I_ _’_ _m bored, and I have seriously had enough with this babysitting,_ Kuroko thought bitterly.

After the Kiseki no Sedai discovered that Planaedius was after Kuroko, they stepped up the security around him. Kuroko’s life consisted of going to school on the weekdays, and staying at the apartment during the weekends. He was not allowed to go elsewhere unless one of the Kiseki no Sedai came with him. Kuroko was tired, and frustrated by this development. To top all of this off, Akashi’s infuriating presence was very much absent. Kuroko has only seen glimpses of him every now and then, but the two haven’t had a decent conversation since the last incident. Kuroko thought that they would try to at least attempt at this _bonding._

He slowly opened the door to his room, and peeked out. He couldn’t see anyone, not that his roommates were around much nowadays either. Like Akashi, they were busy slowly undoing Planaedius’s power. Kuroko was sure that he was a part of the entire situation, but he was excluded from any missions or planning. He crept out and silently descended the stairs, stopping at the very bottom when he heard Kise and Aomine talking.

“Isn’t Akashicchi working too hard?” Kise asked as he opened the cupboard to take out a plate. “Plus, he hasn’t even been talking to Kuroko lately either.” He took out another plate after glancing at Aomine. “I wonder if they fought,” he muttered quietly.

“You know just as well as I do why he’s doing what he has been,” Aomine replied, curt in his tone. He took the plate Kise offered him, nodding his thanks. “I just don’t know why Planaedius hasn’t done anything. They know where Kuroko is, and they know his schedule, I’m sure.”

Kuroko snuck passed the kitchen, lowering his presence. He mulled over what he heard from the two before managing to get out the front door. His body’s tension melted away only to return after hearing a familiar voice.

“Kuroko, what are you doing out here?”

Kuroko turned around with a blank and somewhat innocent expression. He saw Midorima looking down at him through his spectacles. “Going for a walk,” Kuroko finally said in a perfect monotone voice.

Midorima pushed up his glasses. “Without one of us?” he asked in an annoyed tone, with only a hint of noticeable worry. “Akashi would murder us,” he nonchalantly stated, moving to take Kuroko’s arm, but was interrupted by the voice of another person.

“Ah, hey neighbor!” a male voice greeted.

Both Kuroko and Midorima looked up to see a friendly looking man waving at the two of him. He had straight black hair that reached his chin with his bangs pulled back. Midorima backed up a bit as the other man began approaching.

He held out his hand to Kuroko first. “I’m Takao Kazanari, your neighbor!” After shaking Kuroko’s hand, Takao offered a greeting to Midorima who simply returned it with a look of disdain. While still holding out his hand, he turned back towards Kuroko. “I mean, I heard that you moved in, it’s just that I never saw you! There was a rumor that my neighbor was a ghost!” Takao continued while laughing.

Midorima grudgingly took Takao’s hand, shaking it lightly and quickly before pulling away. He looked at Kuroko and could tell that this was the _actual_ first meeting between the two.

“Ah, it is nice to meet you, Takao-san. I an Kuroko Tetsuya,” Kuroko replied calmly. He gave Midorima a quick glance. “This is my roommate, Midorima Shintarou.”

Takao smiled up at the green head. “I didn’t you were moving in with Kuroko-kun too! I guess moving in with friends is always more fun.” He gave Midorima the once-over, making note of the white lab coat that he had on. “Are you a doctor or something?”

Midorima visibly puffed up his chest. “Yes, I am actually,” he answered while pushing his glasses up his nose. “I am working on a new pill right now.”

Kuroko watched the interaction between his guardian and neighbor, seeing a chance for him to escape. Takao was animatedly moving his hands while asking questions to Midorima. Although Midorima seemed irritated, Kuroko could tell that he was happy with the inquiries. He watched the two as he carefully backed down the hallway, lowering his presence once again. Kuroko backed himself around the corner, and quickly turned to run to the elevator.

Once in the elevator and safely descending, Kuroko pulled out his phone to see that a close friend of his had texted him. Kuroko found that a small smile appeared on his face as he opened the text to read it. Surprise was the next emotion for him to feel.

_To: Kuroko_

_Hey, I_ _’_ _m home from America! Meet me at the burger place if you_ _’_ _re not busy!_

_From: Kagami-kun_

The elevator doors opened, and Kuroko stepped out. He sent a quick reply back to Kagami and then exited the building. Although he was “free,” he looked over his shoulder nervously.

* * *

 

Takao was grinning happily. “So, if I ever get hurt, I’ll just ask you to kiss my wound,” he said in a joking manner. He watched Midorima flush a bit, wholly amused.

“Hmph,” Midorima said while turning away slightly. “I would probably close the door on you if you came to my room.” He heard Takao start cracking up. Before he could say anything else though, Midorima finally noticed a missing person. He looked around him, not seeing the short blue head.

Takao noticed that Midorima had become distracted, and then finally remembered that he had to be somewhere. “Ah, sorry for taking up your time, _Shin-chan!”_ He scratched the back of his head and added, “I have to go do something, so I’ll see you around!” With that he turned and left Midorima alone.

Midorima nodded, obviously surprised with the sudden nickname, but hurriedly entered the apartment. He looked for Kuroko’s shoes and found that, of course, they were gone. He heard Aomine and Kise in the kitchen, and briskly walked in. He was a bit panicked when the other two noticed him. However, before either Kise or Aomine could speak, Midorima came over and picked up Kise’s arm.

“You’re hurt,” Midorima deadpanned. He let out a drawn out sigh as Aomine shot Kise a concerned look.

“You were injured?” Aomine asked while frowning. “Don’t be an idiot, tell someone,” he bit out angrily.

Kise gave Aomine a weak smile before letting Midorima properly see his arm. “It’s nothing really. I just slipped up when I was fighting a squad of Planaedius members.” He winced a bit as Midorima turned his arm.

The green head stared at Kise’s arm for a few seconds before letting it go. “It’s healed.” He watched as Kise experimentally flexed it.

“Thank you, Midorimacchi!” Kise said, quite happy. His expression turned serious though. “You were worried about something, right?”

Aomine caught on and nodded while allowing his gaze fall on the greenhead. “Yeah, what’s up?”

Midorima brought a hand to cover part of his face. “Kuroko’s gone.”

Kise’s and Aomine’s eyes widened visibly.

“Gone!?” they both cried out as they jumped to their feet.

Midorima nodded. “We have to go look for him,” he said as he immediately started leaving the kitchen. “If any of you can get in contact with Murasakibara, tell him about Kuroko’s absence as well. I’m going to go head out first.” Midorima hurried out, sending the others a quick last minute mental message to _not_ tell Akashi of this development.

* * *

 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko called out, hiding a smile as he did so.

The short blue head watched as his friend jolted forward, spitting out his drink as he did so. Kagami looked at his now drenched burgers, and glared at his friend who was standing next to him. Kuroko returned the glare with a blank, but slightly amused expression.

“You always do this!” Kagami exclaimed crossly. “I’m going to die of a heart attack one day!” Kagami said the last part quieter as he noticed that others were beginning to stare.

“I have been calling out to you this whole time, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko replied calmly. “If you die, you die of your own ignorance.” He was internally happy when he saw his friend shoot him another glare. It was good to hang out after being cooped up and watched over for so long.

Kagami stood up and tried vainly to clean up the mess he made, but gave up and stepped out of the booth. “Come on, we are going to meet up with the others.” He started walking, followed by Kuroko. “Have you seen them recently?” Kagami asked. The others have noted Kuroko’s absence from their daily activities, and were worried about their often already invisible friend. Kagami was worried as well. After all, he and Kuroko were close friends.

“At school, yes,” Kuroko replied carefully. He peered at Kagami from the corner of his eyes. “My father has just given me extra work regarding company matters, so I haven’t been able to go out much,” Kuroko lied flawlessly.

Kagami blinked a couple of times. He laughed as relief flowed through his body. “Of course! I keep forgetting you’re the son of a big CEO!” Kagami breathed out as they continued walking past small shops next to the street. “Well, you better not get too busy though, because I heard Satsuki has been looking for you.”

Kuroko was both relieved and happy that Kagami fell for the lie. “I’m sure Momoi will be fine,” Kuroko answered. He hoped the others would fall for his lie too, since they were going to meet with them very soon. He and Kagami caught each other’s gazes before smiling and bumping fists.

* * *

 

Akashi’s eyes were narrowed as he watched Kuroko and the _other_ redhead walk down the street together. His eyes searched the crowd below, trying to spot a member of the Kiseki no Sedai. He leaned against the pillar in front of him as he continued to gaze down on the time traveler. Akashi’s Emperor Eye marked both Kuroko and the other male, deeming them both allies. _What are you doing, Tetsuya?_ Akashi moved behind the pillar, and quickly disappeared.

* * *

 

“Kagami! Kuroko!”

Kagami looked forward to see a girl with short brown hair waving at him and Kuroko. Behind her stood two men, one of them was wearing glasses. Kagami smiled and started waving back.

“Riko-san!” Kagami called back as he jogged over to meet them.

Kuroko started jogging as well, but just as he stopped in front of Riko, she reached out and roughly placed her hand on his head and pushed down. “O-Ow, Riko-san,” Kuroko managed to get out despite the sudden pain. He instinctively left his hands at his sides, not wanting to anger Riko anymore than she already was.

Riko smiled evilly down at Kuroko. “You think you can skip out on hanging with your friends and go unharmed?” Riko asked, still smiling while a dark aura flowed out of her.

Kagami and the other guys collectively stifled their laughs. Watching their short friend get scolded was already sending shivers down their spines, but they were glad it wasn’t them receiving the punishment. Kagami turned to the guy with glasses and gave him a look.

“Hyuuga-san, do something or his head will explode!” Kagami whispered harshly, but a wide grin still graced his facial features.

Just at that moment, Riko released the pressure she was putting on Kuroko’s head and brought him in for a tight hug. “That’s what you get for making us all worry!”

Kuroko, feeling a bit dizzy, just nodded his head. He was released from the hug just as quickly as he was brought in. The hairs on the back of his neck rose slightly and Kuroko twisted around. He looked confusedly around him. _I felt like someone was there…_ Kuroko shook his head. They were surrounded by people, of course _someone_ would be looking at the commotion the group was causing.

Hyuuga looked over at his friend. “Izuki, you said there was something you wanted to show us?” He glanced at Riko and then at Kuroko. “Hey, Kuroko, is there something wrong?”

Kuroko turned to look at Hyuuga before hastily blinking. “Uh, nothing is wrong, Hyuuga-san.” He suddenly remembered that Midorima was probably looking for him…along with the others. Falling deep into thought, Kuroko barely noticed that the other four were beginning to walk away. _I can’t explain the Kiseki no Sedai to my friends…_

“Kuroko!”

Kuroko’s head snapped upon hearing his name. His friends were all facing him with concerned expressions, expectantly waiting for him to catch up. He bowed slightly before saying, “I actually have to get back now. It was nice seeing you guys.”

The four looked shocked. Kagami strode right back to Kuroko and immediately felt the short male’s forehead. He pulled his hand away, and stared down at Kuroko. “Well, you’re not running a fever, I’ll give you that,” Kagami said, trying to make light of the situation. His shoulders slumped forward a bit as he looked down. “If you have to go, we’re okay with it.” Kagami met Kuroko’s eyes. “Go make your parents proud!”

Kuroko replied with a small but grateful smile. He silently held up a fisted hand, waiting for Kagami to meet it. Kagami quickly bumped fists with his short friend before turning around to catch up with the others who were waiting. He turned to look over his shoulder and waved.

* * *

 

Akashi watched the exchange in silent annoyance mixed in with the beginnings of anger. His fists clenched and unclenched, but he quickly calmed himself down. Kuroko was not in danger and he knew that. Kagami gave off a blue aura when marked with his Emperor’s Eye, and his eyes were never wrong. The redhead noted that fun was fun when following his little Tetsuya, but freedom never lasted long. He started to make his way towards the light-blue head.

* * *

 

Kuroko was a bit disappointed that he turned down his friends, but he knew ditching the Kiseki no Sedai was going to cause problems, nothing that wasn’t worth the trouble of going through, though. He looked around nervously, feeling watched in the crowd that surrounded him even though he knew that the people shouldn’t even notice him. The people passed by, busy with their own lives, but why did Kuroko still feel an intense gaze on him? He spotted a shortcut he knew that laid between two buildings and began heading that way. The crowd became less dense and Kuroko let out a breath he didn't know he’d been holding. He entered the alleyway, not as alert as he should be.

Kuroko whipped around halfway down the alleyway when he heard some footsteps. However, no one was behind him. He could see people passing by at the entrance though. Just as he was about to turn around, a hand covered his mouth and an arm wrapped itself around his neck. Kuroko made muffled screams and jabbed the person in the stomach with his elbow. The person’s grip loosened for a moment, giving Kuroko all the time he needed to break away and fall forward. Kuroko scrambled to his feet only to be thrown against the brick wall of one of the buildings. He struggled to breathe as a hand put pressure on his throat, but he managed to squint at the person before him.

“Did you miss me, Kuroko- _kun_?”

Kuroko glared at the gray-haired man. The hand around his neck tightened a bit, causing Kuroko to push against the wall, the brick digging into his skull. He tried in vain to pry the hand off his throat as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly the pressure disappeared, and Kuroko fell to the ground, coughing. He held his throat and looked up through blurred vision to see Haizaki smirking down at him. The gray-haired male bent down and grabbed Kuroko’s chin before tilting it upward and forcing Kuroko to look at him.

“I can’t kill you yet,” Haizaki admitted in a slightly disappointed tone. “Planaedius wants you alive.”

Haizaki dropped Kuroko’s chin and roughly grabbed him. Throwing the light boy over his shoulder, he let out a small chuckle. Kuroko’s strength was weakened, but he managed to put up a struggle.

“Those idiots of the Kiseki no Sedai. What are they doing letting you, a weakling, out of their sight?” Haizaki asked mockingly.

He bent his knees and jumped up, causing Kuroko’s eyes to widen as the floor distanced itself. As Haizaki landed on the top of the building, Kuroko let out a groan of pain. His eyes shut close he felt Haizaki shifting him on his shoulder.

“Looks like we’re going to have company soon,” Haizaki muttered. “Those assholes couldn’t handle a single member.”

Kuroko’s ears perked up at the new information. _Member? From the Kiseki no Sedai?_

Haizaki threw Kuroko to the ground, smiling sadistically when Kuroko yelped and rolled to his side in obvious pain. Kuroko looked up and saw dust begin to swirl around Haizaki. The dust sparkled, almost looking pretty.

Haizaki watched Kuroko’s blank gaze. “This is ash, Kuroko-kun.” He knelt down and grabbed the top of Kuroko’s hair, pulling him up. “I wonder what your guardians would do if I made your precious face unrecognizable.”

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the support! Every little thing makes me happy! I also apologize for the super late update...*bows head*


	6. Arguments and a Little of the Past

Lovely Jewels

Arguments and a Little of the Past

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

 

Kuroko found his throat too dry for him to speak, and all he could do was grimace at the pain of having his hair roughly pulled. He could feel the wind pick up, whipping his loose hairs around his face. The dust skimming against his skin was becoming more than annoying brushes. They were starting to hurt.

“Come to watch the show?”

Kuroko pushed against Haizaki’s hand, eventually causing the gray-haired male to let go. He fell to the ground with a thud, but Kuroko moved himself into a crouching position. His head rose slowly to see Akashi before a kick to his ribs sent him sprawling back to the floor.

Akashi’s expression hardened at seeing Kuroko get kicked. His heterochromatic eyes slowly moved to stare Haizaki head on. “I’m here to grant your death wish, Shogo.” He eyed Kuroko for a brief moment, taking note of his labored breathing.

“That’s cute, Seijuro,” Haizaki retorted. He threw his hands out to the side, causing ash to storm on top of the building. “I hope you can hold your breath,” Haizaki called out while laughing. “Or else you might lose your precious lungs.”

Akashi smirked, already having marked Haizaki with his Emperor’s eye. He followed the red aura easily through the mist of ashes. However, he did realize that Haizaki was right about one thing. He would have to hold his breath, for inhaling the ashes would certainly cut up his lungs.

Kuroko crawled to the edge of the building, pulling his shirt over his nose and mouth. The swirling ash had created small scratches on the skin that was not covered, and they were beginning to sting. His blue eyes tried to spot either Akashi or Haizaki, but failed in his attempt. He winced in pain and bent over, slowly curling into a fetal position. _Akashi, I need to help him…_

Akashi heated the air around him, causing the ash to soften and form clumps with each other, falling onto the ground. He wanted to draw out the time he would cause suffering to Haizaki, but there were other pressing matters at hand. His eyes flashed and he began to drain the heat from Haizaki. Smiling with amusement, he watched the red outlined figure of Haizaki fall to the ground. The ash around him was becoming less dense.

Haizaki’s eyes were wide as his body shivered uncontrollably. He smiled to himself, though, when he felt Akashi’s presence near him. He centered his focus and in one swift movement shot ash directly at Akashi.

Akashi easily dodged the attack. “Enough with the games, Shogo,” Akashi muttered darkly. His eyes deepened in their two separate colors as he continued to pull the heat out of his opponent.

Haizaki forced himself to meet Akashi’s steely gaze. “Games?” Haizaki mocked in a sarcastic tone. He spat on the ground before narrowing his eyes. “I don’t play games.” Haizaki’s gaze darted to the side while a confident smirk appeared on his features. “You shouldn’t either, Seijuro, not if you want to protect that weakling.”

“Argh!”

Akashi whipped around to see Kuroko becoming engulfed in a cloud of ash. He immediately began rushing over, ignoring Haizaki. “Don’t breathe, Testsuya!” The ash shot out in spurts at him, which he easily softened. He spared a glance over his shoulder to see Haizaki run away.

“You better be more careful, Seijuro!” Haizaki called as he ran away. “I’ll be more than happy to take away the one you love like you once did to me.”

Akashi shook his head, and using his heat as armor, pushed through the cloud of ash surrounding Kuroko. Although his mind fought to relive memories triggered by the gray-head’s words, he pushed them down. Now was not the time to revisit the past.

Kuroko’s lungs burned as he continued to hold his breath. The sharp bits of ash created small cuts on his skin that stung with almost unbearable pain. His skin began to feel a comforting warmth as the wind died down, and the ash stopped scratching him. His sore body was pulled into a strong embrace.

“Tetsuya, breathe.”

Kuroko let out a loud breath before sucking in air, but he began to cough. He held his arms close to his chest as he tried to soften his coughing but to no avail. His lungs were burning, and he could tell that Akashi was holding him tighter. He opened his eyes a bit to see Akashi’s concerned expression.

“A-Aka-“

“Shhh, Tetsuya,” Akashi interrupted while picking Kuroko up before standing. “Hold on, I will bring you to Shintarou.” He started running across the buildings as fast as he could, relying on his superhuman powers.

Kuroko closed his eyes, not even being able to give Akashi a nod. He felt a cool wind blow against him, but Akashi’s body kept him warm. He fought against the darkness that was encouraging him to fall into. Kuroko wanted to stay awake. He needed to make sure that Akashi knew he was all right.

Akashi slipped into the apartment after a few more minutes of avoiding others and sneaking into the shadows. He called out to Midorima, giving the order that the green head was needed now. Kuroko shifted in his arms a bit, causing the redhead to look down with worry. He hurried to the couch and laid Kuroko down just as the apartment door slammed open. Akashi looked up to see Midorima rush into the living room, sweat dotting his face.

“Akashi-san,” Midorima said, catching his breath. His gaze moved to Kuroko and he quickly pushed up his glasses before walking over. He quickly scanned Kuroko’s body, noting the many small cuts scattered around his pale skin.

Akashi stepped back and supervised Midorima’s work. His heterochromatic gaze constantly flitted towards Kuroko’s face to see the light-blue head wince every now and then. As Midorima began unbuttoning Kuroko’s shirt, Akashi watched with mild interest.

“His ribs aren’t broken, that’s a good sign,” Midorima commented quietly. He held out his hands, over Kuroko’s body as they began to glow. “He’ll still be sore after this, but there will be nothing else to worry about.” Midorima slowly took his time finishing up healing Kuroko’s body, knowing that he was in for some sort of punishment once he was done.

_You’re right, Shintarou._

Midorima visibly flinched. However, the tension was broken when Kuroko reached up and weakly grabbed Midorima’s hand. Midorima looked down to see Kuroko giving him a very faint smile. The green head forced himself to stop an incoming blush. He slowly pulled away his hand before standing up.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a while,” Midorima stated quietly. He proceeded to make himself scarce, feeling that Akashi was beginning to get irritated.

Akashi let out a small sigh, watching Midorima leave. He slowly moved his gaze to Kuroko only to find that the other was obviously avoiding his stare. He suppressed a smirk, and walked closer to the smaller male. “Tetsuya, look at me.”

Kuroko refused and tried to move away, ignoring the strain it was causing his body. He managed to get to the edge of the couch in a sitting position before bravely looking up to meet Akashi’s slightly annoyed face. His gaze dropped to the floor seconds after seeing the heterochromatic eyes. While maintaining a straight expression, he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

The two words were faint, but Akashi easily picked up on them. He pressed his right hand against one of his cheeks and closed his eyes. Akashi knew that Kuroko felt that the entire situation was his fault…and it kind of was…but it was also the Kiseki no Sedai’s fault as well. “You don't need to be, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko looked up again at Akashi’s words. His mouth was set in a frown. “I am in no need of your pity, Akashi-san.”

Akashi arched a brow. “I don’t believe I was offering you my pity.” Yes, he could tell that Kuroko regretted his actions, but he was certainly not one to pity another. No, he expected that person to accept their responsibility and move on. Akashi stepped back and leaned on the arm of the other chair. “And if you are as sorry as you seem, Tetsuya, don’t sneak out to see that idiot redhead anymore.”

Kuroko’s brows immediately furrowed. “Don’t call my friend an _idiot,”_ Kuroko bit out slowly. If Akashi was getting irritated, so was Kuroko. “At least _he_ takes the time to value our _friendship._ ” Kuroko had no idea where those words came from. He internally winced, wishing he had thought more before he let those words go.

Akashi’s eyes flashed red and gold respectively. “What are you trying to say?” He crossed his arms, doing his best to keep his temper in check.

“I’m saying,” Kuroko started as he bravely looked up to stare Akashi straight in the eyes. “That you, someone who’s been absent for so long, is in no position to judge someone you don’t even know.” Kuroko held Akashi’s gaze, silently daring the other to do something. He clenched his fists in his lap, wondering if him being blunt this time was pushing the limit.

In a flash Akashi had Kuroko pinned against the back of the couch. The redhead predatorily hovered over the trapped male. Kuroko let out a small gasp of surprise, but otherwise maintained his blank expression.

Akashi let an angry grin run across his lips. “Are you sure you two are just _friends?_ ” He leaned in closer to Kuroko, causing the light-blue head to press further back into the couch. “Are you sure you’re not letting him _fuck_ you?” With each word Akashi let drop out of his mouth, the temperature went up a degree. Everything around him was close to spontaneously combusting.

A loud slap resounded around the room. Beads of sweat dotted Kuroko’s forehead as he stared accusingly at Akashi, leaving his hand in the air where it had met the redhead’s face. Akashi left his head looking off to the side as his eyes began to glow.

“Tetsu~ _ya_ ,” Akashi crooned in a voice laced with danger. Jealously and anger slowly enveloped his mind to the point where formed thoughts were incoherent ones. All he could get from his mess of thoughts was that somehow, _his_ Kuroko was in some sort of relationship with the _other_ redhead.

Kuroko’s eyes dilated in silent fear as the heat around Akashi became unbearable. He used his hands to push against Akashi’s chest, causing the redhead to finally look down on him. Kuroko froze as his hands began to burn. Suddenly the door slammed open, followed by yelling that he could not comprehend. His mind was too focused on the deadly glare that Akashi was currently sending him. He couldn’t move even as he felt his skin beginning to burn.

“Kuroko!”

Kuroko blinked as he was suddenly enveloped in a cold darkness. He blinked, and blinked once more, but all he saw was black. However, everything was cool, soothing his obviously flushed skin. Kuroko finally noticed that arms were around his waist when he felt them squeeze himself to the person behind him tighter.

“Akashi!” Midorima shouted as he roughly shoved the redhead to the ground. _I am going to get it later…_ Midorima thought after he committed the action. He watched as Akashi blinked and shook his head, the glow in his eyes gone. “What do you think you were doing?” Midorima asked in a quieter, but still stern tone. “I almost fainted from the amount of power you were shooting out.”

Kise stared worriedly from behind Midorima. He looked at the blackened couch before returning to watch Akashi. Murasakibara walked forward, gently pushing Midorima aside and knelt beside Akashi. For once the giant had no treat in his hands.

“Aka-chin, let’s go for a walk, ne?”

* * *

 

Kuroko felt a rush of cool wind breeze over his face as he was greeted with the sight of his room. He took a shaky step forward, but his legs buckled, and he began to tumble to the ground. However, a strong, tanned arm caught him before he could complete his fall.

Aomine carried Kuroko to his bed before gently setting him down. He looked around and sat in the chair next to Kuroko’s desk. The two met each other’s gaze, one questioning with fear, the other weakened and worried.

“A-Aomine-san,” Kuroko stuttered. Tears filled the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He rapidly blinked them away in slight irritation.

Aomine let out a tired sigh. Being in Akashi’s presence when he was sending out such threatening waves of power sucked the energy out of him. He almost was unable to pull Kuroko into the shadows. “Akashi was just very concerned, Kuroko,” Aomine finally stated.

Kuroko remained quiet, taking in Aomine’s words, but failing to understand their meaning. He stared at Aomine’s chair instead of the actual person, losing himself in his thoughts.

_I’ll be more than happy to take away the one you love like you once did to me._

Kuroko’s eyes widened a bit. He shifted on the bed and pulled his knees to his chest. “Did Akashi-san do something to Haizaki-san, Aomine-san?” The light-blue head returned his gaze to his guardian.

Aomine nodded slowly, unsure of whether he should tell Kuroko or not. “It happened a long time ago, though,” Aomine began. “To start off, the Haizaki family used to be one of the guardian families.”

Kuroko frowned a bit and tilted his head. “Why aren’t they ones now?”

“The Haizaki family betrayed the Guardian Alliance by sneaking information to the Planaedian Order,” Aomine answered promptly. Sensing that this was going to take a good amount of time to explain, he rested his head on his hand.

“Haizaki fell in love with a member of the Planaedian Order afterwards.”

Kuroko nodded his head for Aomine to continue.

“The time traveler of that time was being targeted by the Planaedian Order, and Haizaki’s lover was sent to retrieve the time traveler,” Aomine continued, making sure that Kuroko was following. “We were in charge of that time traveler at that time too, and you know what we had to do.”

Kuroko shook his head. “You killed her.”

Aomine nodded. “Akashi saw here right when she was about to attack the time traveler. He burned her right there and then. “Aomine pressed the heel of his hand against his eyes. “And it was just Akashi’s luck to have Haizaki there watching the whole thing.”

Kuroko knew that when you loved someone so much, losing him or her was like letting a big part of yourself die. “But I am not Akashi’s lover, he shouldn’t be worried about anything of that sort.”

Aomine gave Kuroko a weak smile. The light-blue head was so naïve. “Haizaki will tear away anyone close to Akashi. I don’t think it matters if they’re lovers or not.” _But Akashi’s really possessive too,_ Aomine stated in his head. “Akashi will protect you at all costs, but,” Aomine started, pausing to let him think of the most appropriate way to explain this to Kuroko. “He gets mad and uh…touchy easily when it comes to you.” Aomine hurried into his next sentence. “So, what I mean to say is that Akashi may have scared you today, but he would never hurt you.”

Kuroko looked down at his knees. He admitted that Akashi had frightened him, but he was finding it hard to believe that the literal fiery redhead would never hurt him. He opened his hands, and looked at the palms, expecting them to be blackened. However, the skin was unscarred.

“See,” Aomine pointed out.

Kuroko slowly nodded. “Thank you, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine looked surprised at the new use of familiarity with his name. He let out a small smile. “No problem, Tetsu.” His expression turned more serious. “But you shouldn’t go running off on your own. I’m sure Akashi almost had a heart attack when Haizaki attacked you, though he would never say it.”

“I understand,” Kuroko said, reluctantly complying.

Aomine stood up, looking at Kuroko’s door for a moment. He finally turned back to Kuroko. “Come on, let’s go downstairs. I’m sure Midorima wants to do a check up on you again.”

Kuroko moved his sore muscles and pushed himself to the edge of the bed. He slowly placed his feet on the ground and stood up. His ribs did not hurt as much as before, but they still complained with some movements. Aomine watched the light-blue head carefully, noting the movements being made. Kuroko warily looked at the door, some fear still apparent in his eyes.

Aomine easily read Kuroko’s expression. “He’s not here. Murasakibara took him out.” He watched as Kuroko’s shoulders drooped with relief.

Kuroko shakily walked forward, and opened the door to reveal none other than Ryouta Kise.

“Kuroko!” the blonde wailed, promptly proceeding to glomp the shorter boy. “Are you okay? Did Aomineechi do anything perverted to you?”

“You’re the pervert here!” Aomine yelled crossly as he pried Kise off of Kuroko.

Kuroko watched with silent interest. He flashed a small smile before quickly letting it disappear. He was beginning to see that staying in the apartment wouldn’t be as boring as he ad perceived it to be.

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...this is really late...super sorry...*bows head* Please enjoy the chapter though!


End file.
